Shout It Out Loud (Kiss song)
"Shout It Out Loud" is a song by the American hard rock group Kiss originally released on their 1976 album, Destroyer. It was released as the lead single off the album, and it proved to be successful, breaking the Top-40, the second Kiss single to achieve that. Also, it is the band's first single to top the charts, as it was number 1 hit in Canada on May 22, 1976. The song was performed on almost every tour, and is one of the most played songs in the Kiss catalog, having been played over one thousand and two hundred times as of August 2012.The title of the song was taken from The Hollies' song "We Want to Shout It Out Loud", which Wicked Lester (pre-Kiss) recorded for the unreleased album. The song was edited several times for singles and compilation albums. The single version of the song is 12 seconds shorter than the studio due to the last "Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud" line being excluded. The Alive II single, which was described by Billboard magazine as a "raucous rocker" that "catches the excitement and energy of the live show," is 23 seconds shorter than the album song due to the removal of audience chant "We want Kiss". The Killers version is the shortest with the duration of 2:35 as a result of the fade-out of the song starting during the first repetition of the "Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud" lyric following Gene Simmons' "Oh yeah". The version found on Smashes, Thrashes & Hits is 16 seconds longer, as the chorus repeats and the song ends with "Shout it!". The title of the song was taken from The Hollies' song "We Want to Shout It Out Loud", which Wicked Lester (pre-Kiss) recorded for the unreleased album. The song was edited several times for singles and compilation albums. The single version of the song is 12 seconds shorter than the studio due to the last "Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud" line being excluded. The Alive II single, which was described by Billboard magazine as a "raucous rocker" that "catches the excitement and energy of the live show," is 23 seconds shorter than the album song due to the removal of audience chant "We want Kiss". The Killers version is the shortest with the duration of 2:35 as a result of the fade-out of the song starting during the first repetition of the "Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud" lyric following Gene Simmons' "Oh yeah". The version found on Smashes, Thrashes & Hits is 16 seconds longer, as the chorus repeats and the song ends with "Shout it!". Released as a single in 1976, the band and their record company, Casablanca Records, were trying to cash in on the success of their previous single, the live version of "Rock and Roll All Nite", by releasing another anthem. While the song would break into the American Billboard Top 40, peaking at #31, it would prove to not be as successful as its predecessor was but would remain in the band's concert set lists for almost every tour from that point on. In Canada, the single was far more successful, reaching #1 on the RPM national singles chart on May 22, 1976. The song is also one of few to be sung by both Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley. A music video was made for the live version of the song from the 1996 concert on Tiger Stadium, from the Alive/Worldwide Tour. It was directed by Wayne Isham. LYRICS Well, the night's begun and you want some funDo you think you're gonna find it (think you're gonna find it)You got to treat yourself like number oneDo you need to be reminded (need to be reminded) It doesn't matter what you do or sayJust forget the things that you've been toldWe can't do it any other wayEverybody's got to rock and roll, whoo, oh, oh Shout it, shout it, shout it out loudShout it, shout it, shout it out loud If you don't feel good, there's a way you couldDon't sit there broken hearted (sit there broken hearted)Call all your friends in the neighborhoodAnd get the party started (get the party started) Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noiseThey're too old to really understandYou'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah Shout it, shout it, shout it out loudShout it, shout it, shout it out loud Shout it, shout it, shout it out loudYou've got to have a partyShout it, shout it, shout it out loudTurn it up louderShout it, shout it, shout it out loudEverybody shout it nowShout it, shout it, shout it out loudOh yeahShout it, shout it, shout it out loudHear it gettin' louderShout it, shout it, shout it out loudAnd everybody shout it nowShout it, shout it, shout it out loud Category:Songs Category:Destroyer